


No one who matters ends up in a place like this.

by leoeo



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Character Study, Finale spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoeo/pseuds/leoeo
Summary: little character study things i wrote for all 8 from an immediately post canon perspective!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	No one who matters ends up in a place like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a month or two ago but theo told me i should post it and im really proud of it honestly

[DE] didn’t know. Didn’t know anything. Maybe he had at one point, but he couldn’t be sure of it. He couldn’t be sure of much. (others) knew that this was the most open he had ever been. Admitting this was the most straightforward ask for help they had ever seen from him. They didn’t know whether to be proud or concerned. He had been so full of life once. He knows this from what he has found, from what he has been told, from the looks everyone tries to hide from him. It’s lonely, having everyone know you but not knowing them. It's hard, but he knows it’s harder on the others. So he lets them go at their own pace. He’ll catch up eventually.

[RM] is still scared. She shouldn’t be, at least she doesn't think she should be, but you don’t just lose that kind of second nature. She’s trying to stop thinking about what she SHOULD feel, but it’s hard. It’s all so hard. There have always been so many expectations, and while freeing, not having them anymore makes her feel like she's directionless, drowning in nothingness. For the first time in her life, she is the something. It’s scary. It’s the first time she’s ever felt in control, and it’s not like she’s alone in this. She hasn’t been in a very long time.

[AH/ES/DV/??] isn’t there. No one is quite sure if he had ever been right there, physically, but they don't think so. They don’t think he had ever stood in that spot. But that didn’t mean he had never stood beside them, behind them, lurking just out of sight. Darkness, light, alone, afraid, he didn’t quite make sense. Trying to make him make sense only hurt- everyone was pretty sure he had come to the same conclusion about himself. Maybe it's best they didn't understand, that he didn’t understand. Happy endings, right?

[H] was the happiest she had ever been. Not in a light way, but in a somber way, a heavy way, a calculated way. She saw everything, looked back at everything and looked ahead, and knew that for her, right then was the best her life had ever been. It wasn’t a joyful revelation. She wished this moment could’ve worked out a little differently. But even in that, she had never had good things of the past before. Never had times she could look back on and feel that joyful ache before, and isn’t that worth something? Isn’t there something so human about loss, and something even more human about moving on? She’s been knocked down so many times, but has always somehow gotten back up. That’s something to be proud of, she thinks.

[IL] is hesitant to celebrate. Hope had always been a complicated thing for her. Well, not always. Once, she had had an endless amount. (or had she? She had, but was that her? That’s a whole other issue.) It's just that she had done this before. It had been different, yes, but still the same concept. She had been pushing ahead this whole time, working for this, but now that it’s in front of her, it’s scary. “Don’t look back,” but sometimes behind you is the only place visible. Sometimes you close your eyes and can only see every piece of everything that got you there. Impulsive, heroic, devoted, action oriented, all of those mean nothing without context. Who is she without the context? Who IS she? Who will she be?

[AM] used to live here. This used to be her home- maybe. It’s not like she ever really knew what home was like, or ever felt safe in the places that should've been home. (that fact did not change when this became her home.) This may have been where she belonged, but it is not where she is now. Now here is occupied by different people (for the most part). Some who see her for a second in their minds whenever they turn a corner, and their entire being aches when they don’t hear her voice. Some who never trusted her. One who is a reason she is just something that haunts this place. She haunts here because it’s the only place that ever remotely was her’s. She haunts these people because they were the only ones who know to remember her.

[DJ] is still here. Nothing in his life is the same as when he came here. Everything he thought he knew had fallen to pieces in front of him. It’s better this way, he knows that, but only now can he see how he lost himself in the comfortability of not thinking for himself. It had been so easy to be a monster. It had been suffocating, he held his head down and let himself think that this was the only chance he had left- that he had really lost it all those years ago, before (he) walked into that bar. Now he knew it was possible to sink lower. Knew how it felt to lose the only one who cared about him, and to learn the other one never cared about him in the first place. And now they aren’t here, and he still is.

[WK] is gone. No one has addressed it. No one has any answers. (he) had tried so hard, so hard to get him to be here, but who knows if it would’ve been any better. This was best, and everyone knew it, and no one wanted to talk about it. When you’re so focused on the bigger picture, you end up fading into the background. He had wanted so badly to be important, wanted so badly to have the power he acted like he had, thought he had had, but in the end it didn’t amount to much. Even those final gestures that the rest would never know, they didn't mean as much as they could’ve. As much as he wanted them to.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @seannabriati on twitter :)


End file.
